Brownie
Synopsis A Brownie is a species of the Fae, and is said to live among humans in peace; helping them with housework. Yet some Brownies can be timid when it comes to humans, and live at the moors in solitude. Brownies are, on average, 8 inches tall with a weight of 1.5 pounds. There are 5 main breeds, or sub-species of the Brownie; all of which have their own preferences to their lifestyle. Brownies have the ability to change into a Boggart when angered or aggitated. Breeds Scottish Household The Scottish Household Brownie is the most commonly known Brownie among the different breeds. They are known to be helpful and handy creatures to keep among the household as they generally tidy up. They will dust, sweep, wash stains, organize books, and clean up after various house pests (mice, squirrels, etc.) This breed is one of the smallest breeds, only reaching a height of 6 inches and a weight of 1.3 pound on average. They are unlike the other Breeds of Brownies in the way that they do not possess much body hair. This is why Household Brownies are known to wear small bits of rags sewn together, or perhaps tiny tailored clothes. It is a common fact that is you give a Brownie a new set of clothes, they will either become offended and commence the Boggart Transformation, or leave your household with the thought that they have served their purpose. Dobbie The Dobbie is a breed of Brownie that is known for it's lack of wits. They can be considered the "dumber", less intelligent Breed of Brownie. The Dobbie does not live among humans, and tends to live in a group of 3-5 Brownies out in the Moors of Scotland. The Dobbie is a thinner version of the Scottish Household Brownie, yet they are about 2 inches taller. Dobbies are also hairier than the Scottish Household Brownie, and with the lack of human fabrics to create clothes, they are often in-the-nude. Brownie-Clod This breed of Brownie is possibly the most disliked Brownie. This Brownie is known for their mischevious motives, and highly enjoy throwing dirt at oblivious humans. They are known as simple-minded, and have the reputation of being pests. They live in Scotland; and are most likely to be found burrowed in a garden or perhaps underneath a rotting log in the forest. The Brownie-Clod is perhaps the most furry breed of Brownie. Their fur is thick and dark brown, which allows them to blend into the rich soil of gardens and forests. Their average height is around 8 inches, while their weight can range from 1.2 pounds to 2 pounds. With so much thick fur, clothes are not nessacary nor desired. Brown Men The Brown Men, despite their name, are wild, red-headed Brownies that live on the Bodmin Moor in Cornwall, England. They protect all of their fellow creatures of the Bodmin Moor, and tend to avoid humans. They were once carried from Scotland to England by hopping onto a travel boat. They live in one large group, consistent of approx. 400 members. The Brown Men have tan, gray, and yellow fur over their nimble bodies in order to blend in with their surroundings. They are, on average, 10 inches tall and 1.8 pounds. They do not wear clothes due to the lack of clothes-making fabrics and matierals. They are said to eat from the offerings of the moor creatures (berries, roots, etc.) Gruagach The Guagach breed is very similar to the Brown Men, and it is said that both of these breeds derivied from the same ancestors. The Gruagach live at the Herbrides, off the coast of Scotland. The Gruagach watch over farmers' herds of sheep and cattle, whilst the farmer's would give rewards of honey and milk. The Gruagach are known to be the same height and weight as the Brown Men, along with the same fur thickness and coloration. One of the only clear differences are that the Gruagach make be sighted wearing small, tailored clothes; gifts from the thankful farmers' wives. Boggarts Synopsis All breeds of Brownie have the ability to shapeshift into the form of a Boggart. A Boggart is an angry, rash, and illogical being. Once a Brownie has changed into a Boggart, they are not themselves until they change back. Boggarts are known to hide objects of importance, place tacks and nails on seats, cut up clothing and even hair, causing milk to sour, causing dogs to go lame, and many more irritating and angering acts. They are hard to stop when they are persuaded to change. Repellents/Transformation Reversals * Salt sprinkled around all ''of the entrances of a room * Iron placed onto it's skin (will burn the skin, is a rather harsh tactic of repelling) A horseshoe hung open-side up on the door of a house * Waiting for the Boggart to transform back to a Brownie (can take up to 20 years) * Giving back any of the Brownie's stolen items * Apologizing with an offering of milk, honey, crackers, and any other items the Brownie may desire Appearence Boggarts are known to be larger than their Brownie forms. Their noses are to lengthen, their feet are flatten, and their stomachs are to thicken. Warts will often form on the skin, while fur will thin out. If a Brownie was wearing clothes, accessories to the clothing set will often be added; glass, animal teeth/claws, needles, saftey pins, etc. List of Common Tricks * The souring of milk * Making a dog lame * Stealing or hiding important objects (''keys, jewelry, etc.) * Placing sharp objects on chairs, sofas, and beds * Sprinkling glass among the floor * Ripping clothing * Cutting, knotting, or discoloration of a household member's hair Category:Characters